


Coming Together

by brodigays



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodigays/pseuds/brodigays
Summary: A dance and a confession between two childhood friends. That’s it folks. Pure fluff from here on out.





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something I wrote in honor of the ship being confirmed canon by one of the VAs. Obviously gonna be OOC because hey this was posted before the show even aired. Also wrote this like an hour before having to go to a wedding. So sorry for any mistakes in general.

She was beautiful. Netossa found that the other woman was always beautiful but in that moment she was more stunning than ever. Wearing a poofy purple dress that spun every time she did a twirl and a bright smile that lit up the room, the other woman, Netossa best friend Spinerella, had her entranced.

She, along with the others in their group, were dancing to a jaunty tune, celebrating the coming of a New Year, celebrating the fact that the Evil Horde haven’t yet destroyed everything in its wake.

Netossa was the only one not dancing, preferring to sit near the snack table and admire the dancers, and by dancers really she was only admiring Spinerella.

“Some advice. Stop your pining and just confess already” a voice coming from the side spoke up with a dry tone. “It was fun at first but at this point it’s getting kind of sad seeing you two dance around each other”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Netossa lied as she crossed her arms and looked to the side and into the bored eyes of Mermista, whose only reply was to raise her eyebrow, silently judging her.

Mermista did have a point. Netossa was in love with her childhood best friend. She was the kindest and most amazing woman that Netossa ever met. She couldn’t help but to fall in love, especially after seeing her smile for the first time, the kind of smile that can ease anyone’s pain.

Netossa didn’t say anything else in reply as she went back to watching the dancers. The song finished, replacing itself with a slow, romantic tune. Everyone either paired off or left the middle and headed for one of the snack tables. Spinnerella looked around before locking her eyes with Netossa. Spinnerella smiled softly and approached her with a look of confidence.

“Looks like you don’t need to make the first move. She’s decided for you. Congrats” Mermista replied before silently making her way across the dance floor to the newbie of the group, Adora. Netossa watched as she butted in the dance between Adora and Glimmer and stole the former away. Netossa couldn’t help but to chuckle at the glare Glimmer sent Mermista’s way and follow the two trying to get Adora back.

“Let’s dance Netossa” Netossa’s attention diverted from the trio and she looked directly at Spinnerella who already had her hand on Netossa’s waist she grabbed Netossa’s hand with her free one and started to sway “I have something I need to tell you”

The two swayed in silence. Netossa patiently waited for the other to say what she wanted to say. Spinnerella seemed to be building up courage to say something.

Eventually she seemed to have finally decided to speak since she looked at Netossa with a look that she’s never seen before. “I love you” Spinnerella confessed. “I have loved you since the moment we met all those years ago. You’re so kind to me Netossa. You make me feel like I’m special and-“

“That’s because you are Spinnerella” Netossa blurted out, face darkening in an embarrassed blush. She coughed awkwardly and looked away from the other. Out of the two she was the shy one after all. While she exuded confidence, especially during battle, she was in actuality pretty shy and awkward, especially when it conceded Spinnerella. “I mean. I uh. Feel the same” she stuttered out. Gaining more confidence she turned backed to Spinnerella and said with all the confidence she could muster “I love you too Spinnerella. I always have”

Spinnerella let out the cutest squeal Netossa ever heard and threw her arms around Netossa, pulling her closer. She buried her face in Netossa’s shoulder as she continued to sway to the music. “You’ve made me so happy” she muttered against her neck.

“So uh” Netossa started unsure of how to continue. She wasn’t sure what exactly they were after each confessing to each other. She wanted to refer to the girl in her arms as her girlfriend but didn’t want to be too presumptuous.

“Ooh I have an idea” Spinerella said brightly, stopping the dance completely. She took off the purple choker she always wore, a gift from her family, the last gift she received if Netossa remembered correctly, and handed it to Netossa. “Here. This is for you. My most treasured item. I want you to have it. You’re the the one who is the most important to me and I want to show the world that”

Netossa almost teared up right then and there at the comment. She didn’t think it was possible but she found herself falling more in love with the other. She took the item and held it like it was the most precious item in the world.

She wanted to find some way to repay her for the gift when a thought occurred to her. She took off her own choker, a light blue one that matched her normal outfit, and handed it to Spinnerella. “If you’re going to give me your most precious item then I’ll give you mine” Netossa said hesitantly. She paused before stating “to show everyone that we’re together as girlfriends”

Spinnerella squealed again and hugged Netossa tightly in a crushing hug. Netossa smiled softly moved to loosen the hug a little. She moved her hands to Spinnerella’s face and tilted her head up slightly to stare into her eyes. Without any thought put into it, she bent down to gently kiss the other female on the lips. Words couldn’t express how elated she was at finally being able to hold the other in her arms. She knew the future was going to be a tough one, especially with the war they were currently fighting it, but they would make it work. She would worry about that when the time came, at that moment all she wanted to do was the savor the moment of being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something super short I wanted to write after seeing the post I linked above. Spinnetossa gives me feelings and I couldn’t help it. Also in terms of personalities I can’t help but hc Netossa as being super awkward especially with Spinnerella concerned. IMO she’s totally a disaster lesbian. But yeah. Hope y’all enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun writing it~


End file.
